1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of guiding a nail, which has been driven by a driver in a nose section provided at a lower position of a nailing machine, so that the driven nail can not be tilted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a nailing machine using connected nails which are connected with each other in such a manner that portions of the head portions of the connected nails are superposed on each other, when a lead nail of the connected nails is fed to a nose section from a magazine, a head portion of the next nail also enters the nose section. Therefore, when the head portion of the lead nail is driven by a driver for driving, there is a possibility that the head portion of the next nail is driven by an end portion of the driver. As shown in FIG. 4(a), in order to prevent the head portion 105a of the lead nail 151 from unnecessarily proceeding, an approach prevention wall 107 having a guide groove 108 is formed on a front wall of the nose section 101. Due to the approach prevention wall 107, the head portion 105a of the next nail can wait for the next operation at the rear position and the head portion 105a of the next nail can not enter the nose section. Further, a cross section of the driver 103 is formed into a protruding shape. As shown in FIG. 4(b), a lower portion of the approach prevention wall 107 is inclined.
According to the above structure, the head portion 105a of the next nail does not enter the nose section 101 because the head portion 105a of the next nail is prevented by the approach prevention wall. Accordingly, there is no possibility that the head portions of two nails are simultaneously driven by the driver 103. When the lead nail is driven, the connecting member 106 to connect the lead nail 151 with the next nail 105n is cut off, so that only the lead nail is separated from the connected nails. Since no approach prevention wall exists in the periphery of the head portion of the separated lead nail 151, the inclined lead nail 151 becomes substantially perpendicular, and the nail 151 can be driven from the nose section 101 into material (not shown) into which the nail is going to be driven.
However, there is a possibility that the lead nail 151 in the nose section 101, which has been driven by the driver 103, is tilted with respect to the material into which the nail is going to be driven, and also there is a possibility that the lead nail 151, which has been driven by the driver 103, clogs in the nose section 101 and the nose section 101 is damaged.
The present inventors made investigation in good earnest. As a result of the investigation, they found the following causes. When the driver 103 drives the lead nail 151 of the connected nails as described above, as shown in FIG. 4(b), the front side of the nail with respect to the nail axis is driven. Accordingly, a front end portion of the nail tends to move to the rear by the action of rotation moment. Since the connected nails 105 are pushed forward by a pusher (not shown), after the connecting member 106 to connect the lead nail 151 with the next nail 105n is cut off and the lead nail is put into a free state, the lead nail 151 passes through on the inclined face 107a of the approach prevention wall 107. Therefore, while the lead nail 151 is passing through on the inclined face 107a, the lead nail 151 becomes unstable. For the above reasons, the head portion 105a of the nail tends to be directed to the front, and the forward end portion of the nail tends to be directed to the rear. Accordingly, after the nail has been driven, the lead nail is tilted to the front, which results in a defective driving of the nail.
The present invention has been accomplished to remove the causes of the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of guiding a nail in a nose section of a nailing machine capable of excellently guiding a nail which has been driven.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a structure of guiding a nail in a nose section of a nailing machine. The structure is characterized as follows:
An approach prevention wall for preventing a head portion of a lead nail from unnecessarily approaching is protruded on a front inner wall of the nose section of the nailing machine. The nose section accommodates the lead nail of the connected nails, which are connected with each other via a connecting member under the condition that the head portions of the connected nails are superposed on each other. The nose section guides the lead nail in the direction of driving. A lower end face of the approach prevention wall is inclined, wherein the inclined face of the lower end face of the approach prevention wall is formed at a position, the height of which is substantially the same as that of a position at which the connecting member to connect the lead nail with the next nail is cut off at the time of driving the lead nail, or the inclined face of the lower end face of the approach prevention wall is formed at a position, the height of which is higher than that.